


The Chandelier Light That Shines Bright Above You

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Affection, Celebrations, Cute, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Kiss on the Cheek, M/M, Miare City | Lumiose City, Parties, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Tension, Slow Dancing, Songfic, gala - Freeform, megashipping, perfectworldshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Stars shining bright above youNight breezes seem to whisper I love youBirds singing in a sycamore treeDream a little dream of me:Dream A Little Dream Of Me





	The Chandelier Light That Shines Bright Above You

The ballroom of the 150th Annual Lumiose Gala For Scientific Achievement was packed and Augustine Sycamore could not take a step without being stopped. He was in a hurry; the presentation he’d give on mega evolution would take place in about an hour and he wanted to look over his notes one last time. And although Augustine would flash an apologetic smile, and try to pull away, everyone reeled him in. The waiters with their appetizers and drinks, the starstruck fans, and fellow colleagues from the scientific community who wanted to discuss the gala’s program for the night. Finally, he managed to pull away, but with little time to spare. He started to cross in front of the stage where the jazz band played, over to the exit when someone called his name for the fifteenth time.

“Augustine?”

It was the fact that he was addressed by his first name that made him look up to see who it was. A smile crossed his face when he saw that it was Lysandre, someone worth stopping for.

“Lysandre,” Augustine walked over to him. “How’ve you been?”

Perhaps it was the nerves, but Augustine in that moment did not realize how breathy his voice had become. He couldn’t help but stare as he looked over Lysandre’s tuxedo. He had never seen the man in a suit before. Lysandre looked very handsome. Well, he was a handsome man. Ever since their first meeting two years ago, Augustine was aware of that. Painfully so. Yet Lysandre did not seem to mind that Augustine was fawning over him. He stood right next to him, so close that their arms nearly brushed together. 

“Ah. I’ve been all over the place. I haven’t had a moment to myself all day,” Lysandre sighed as he looked out at the ballroom. Lysandre Labs sponsored the gala this year and he as the CEO had to make sure everything ran smoothly.

“Same. All I want to do is review my notes before I go on. But there’s no time. Oh well, I guess that’s how things are,” Augustine shrugged. 

“At least you’ll get it over with and get a chance to enjoy yourself after. I don’t know why I got talked into hosting the Q&A about the holocasters tomorrow when this gala is going to take up most of my free time this week.”

“You just have to push through,” Augustine made a pushing gesture with his hand. Lysandre chuckled. 

“You and me both my dear friend.”

Lysandre placed an arm around Augustine. His hand lingered on his back as it clenched down in a gentle squeeze. Lysandre was not a touchy feely person with most people. Lately he had been more openly affectionate when they were together. Gazing up into Lysandre’s warm blue eyes, Augustine hoped that it was because he shared the same feelings too. They continued to hold the gaze until he heard that the band behind them had begun to play a new song. Augustine glanced over at the stage. He recognized the tune: it was one of those old love songs that were popular with his grandparents’ generation. The last croon of the trumpets trailed off the instrumental to let the lead singer sing in a low and breathy voice into the microphone: 

_Stars shining bright above you_   
_Night breezes seem to whisper I love you_   
_Birds singing in a sycamore tree_   
_Dream a little dream of me_

Augustine closed his eyes as the music reached his ears. He hummed along to the melody, swaying side to side in his spot, forgetting for a second that he had no time to be as relaxed as the music and Lysandre were making him feeling at the moment. Lysandre chuckled again.

“It looks like you want to dance.”

Augustine opened his eyes and looked over at Lysandre. The chandelier light from above made it seem like there were stars in Lysandre’s eyes. Augustine felt like he was floating up in the clouds, until the awkward pause sent him crashing back down to the ground.

“Uh. Dance? Like you and me?” Augustine wanted to kick himself as soon as the words left his mouth. Lysandre saying that it looked like Augustine wanted to dance didn’t necessarily mean that he wanted to dance _with_ him. God, he was looking into this _way_ too much. He opened his mouth to quickly come up with a response, to blame it on how nervous he was about the presentation, but to his surprise, Lysandre offered him his hand. 

“Yes. Why don’t we dance?” Lysandre smiled.

Augustine blinked. He then let out a shaky laugh.

“Yeah,” he took it. 

The two men faced each other. Lysandre lightly placed his left hand on Augustine’s waist. Augustine set his hand down on Lysandre’s shoulder. His hand began to slide down the curve of shoulder but Augustine steadied his hand. Lysandre moved his foot to the left. Augustine followed. Their pace was slow, a little hesitant as they tried to gauge the other’s steps. Yet they were comfortable with each other, not caring too much if there was a fumble or a misstep. 

_Say nighty-night and kiss me_   
_Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me_   
_While I’m alone and blue as can be_   
_Dream a little dream of me_

They were moving to the rhythm of the song, both moving in time together. There was a slight swing in Lysandre’s hips as he guided Augustine around. His hand had a tighter grip on Augustine’s waist and he was gently inching the man in closer to him. He pulled back and stretched his arm out to twirl Augustine. He let out a laugh as he was spun about. Lysandre pulled Augustine back in, all the while gazing into his eyes. 

_Stars fading but I linger on dear_   
_Still craving your kiss_   
_I’m longing to linger til dawn dear_   
_Just saying this_

Augustine’s arms snaked around Lysandre’s shoulders. He felt Lysandre’s hands wrap around his waist and pull him in yet even closer. The front of his jacket brushed against Lysandre’s as they rocked back and forth. Augustine tilted his head up. Lysandre just looked so heavenly underneath the chandelier light. His fiery red hair were as vibrant as the rays of the sun. His skin soft and with a tinge of a yellow glow. And Augustine saw stars again in Lysandre’s eyes. Stars that twinkled and shone brightly castle their light upon him and only for him. Augustine melted in Lysandre’s arms. He rested his head on Lysandre’s shoulder and closed his eyes to savor the moment. Lysandre’s gentle hand stroked his back, sending chills down Augustine’s spine. 

_Sweet dreams until sunbeams find you_   
_Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you_   
_And in your dreams_   
_Whatever they be_   
_Dream a little dream of me_

The song ended. Augustine and Lysandre pulled apart. Still in a trance, Augustine’s lips parted as he stared directly into Lysandre’s eyes. The other man beamed down at him and placed his hand on Augustine’s shoulder.

“Good luck,” Lysandre whispered. 

He leaned in again. His lips puckered up and settled on Augustine’s cheek. Just before Augustine could react, Lysandre had pulled back and darted back into the crowd of people. And Augustine watched with a lovestruck look, his fingers lightly caressing the cheek that Lysandre had kissed.


End file.
